


Date Night

by Insertpoetryhere



Series: Dad AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Hank’s overall personality, Connor and Markus are cute, Connor is overprotective dad confirmed, Everyone is cute, GRANDPA HANK!!!, Gen, Katie Manfred-Anderson is back boisss, M/M, Mature rating comes from a reference Connor makes to some activities, Sumo is cute, dad fic, his swearing stops for no man, or child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: In which Connor and Markus finally get some alone time, and Hank learns the art of improvisation.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wowwww look, new thing for the thing

“You want to go where?” Connor asked, pouring the contents out of a small jar of baby food into a little plastic bowl while balancing his cell phone in between his shoulder and his ear. He and Markus had grown used to using cellphones, since it had become their primary form of contacting Connor’s work, diplomats, and most public services (besides, long distance LED communication wasn’t the most reliable).

“Out. On a date. Just the two of us.” Markus said on the other line. “We haven’t really had any alone time lately.”

Connor sighed, knowing he was right. He didn’t like to admit it, but he did tend to take the role of “Dad” as his sole title sometimes. They hadn’t really gone on a “date” since before Katie was brought home.

“What about Katie?” Connor asked. Their one year old daughter looked up at the sound of her name, giggling as she watched her father walk over to the highchair with her bowl of mashed up carrots.

“We can call a babysitter.” Markus suggested as Connor placed the bowl in front of Katie, who looked up at him skeptically. Connor sighed and took the blue plastic spoon from the tray and dipped it into the bowl. He allowed Katie to examine the spoon before putting it in his own mouth and thus proving that he wasn’t trying to poison her or something (It was the only way to get her to eat. Connor was proud to say that he was definitely raising a future DPD detective). His mouth sensors whirred to life at the contact, and yet another annoying pop up entered his vision to inform him that the food was indeed mashed carrots (Thank you, computer software. That was so helpful).

This pleased Katie, who smiled happily as she reached her tiny hand into the bowl and brought it up to her face, miraculously getting at least half of the food in her mouth.

“Alright, I’ll call Kara and see if she can-”

“Connor, Kara is still on her honeymoon with Luther.” Markus reminded him. Connor sighed, suddenly remembering about the honeymoon that Kara and Luther had pushed back for months.

“Well, I guess we can wait until they get back…” Connor shrugged, taking the unused spoon from Katie’s tray. 

“Or…” Markus suggested carefully. “We could just get another baby sitter.”

Connor blinked. “Who did you have in mind?” 

“Well, you said Hank had the night off. We could give him a call.” Markus suggested. Connor paused for a second, but then laughed a little. Ok, a lot. His husband was nothing if not funny.

“... Connor, that was a serious suggestion.”

Connor’s laughter died immediately. “Wait… you’re telling me you want to leave our infant daughter with my dad?”

“Yes!” Markus groaned. “Yes, I absolutely would.”

“... Our only child? The one who will carry both of our names into the next generation?”

“For god sake Connor, you really wouldn’t trust your dad with Katie?” Markus asked him. Connor could almost hear that annoyed yet still amused smirk on his face.

“I barely trust Kara with Katie, and she was literally programed to take care of children!” Connor said defensively. Katie carefully pushed her empty bowl off of the highchair tray, her special way of saying she was done. Connor sighed, grabbing some paper towels. “It’s nothing personal against Hank… I just don’t know if I’m ready to switch sitters yet.”

“It’ll only be for a few hours.” Markus assured him. “Besides, Katie loves seeing her grandpa! They’ll be fine!”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he thought about it, wiping the orange mush off of Katie’s face. His daughter grimaced, trying to move her face away. “... Ok. But we can’t stay out past 9!”

Markus let out a relieved, breathy laugh. “Got it!”

\---

“Feed her exactly at 6:15, I packed her some peas. You’ll need to heat them up in the microwave on high for 1 minute and 26 seconds for the best results. Let them stand for about 57 seconds and eat one in front of her, or else she won’t eat them-”

“Connor.”

“She needs a bath at 6:45, I packed her soap, lotion, a pair of PJ’s, and exactly 8 fresh diapers just in case. Remember the lotion, her skin gets really dry in the winter-”

“Connor…”

“And she needs to lay down at 7. You can put the TV on while she sleeps, she likes having the background noise. Make sure she isn’t in front of the TV for too long though, and never let her get more than 4 feet away from the screen-”

“Connor!” Hank had to raise his voice slightly higher than he wanted to in order to get his son to snap out of whatever trance he was in. Connor’s head snapped up, sighing as he handed the bag to his father.

“I’m sorry, I just-” He started, but Hank cut him off by holding up his hand. 

“‘S ok son, not my first rodeo. I’ve got this.” He reassured him. “Anything else you need to quick get out of your system before you go?”

Connor flushed blue in embarrassment, reaching into his pocket and handing Hank a folded up piece of paper. Hank blinked in confusion. “What the fuck is this?”

“Her schedule” Connor said sheepishly.

“... I thought you just told me her schedule?” Hank unfolded the paper, reading over the in depth timetable, which was written in Connor’s neat, perfectly spaced handwriting. 

“That was only the basics…” Connor explained. “This one also includes-”

“Ok Connor, he’s got it in writing.” Markus laughed, gently placing his hand on his husband’s shoulder. “I think he can take care of it from here.”

Connor turned to look at him, hodding hesitantly. He leaned in to give Hank a hug, then bent down to press a kiss to Katie’s forehead. “Alright… We’ll see you guys at 9.”

Connor turned towards the door while Markus gave Hank a slightly awkward half-hug. “Thanks, we really needed this.”

“Yeah yeah, you crazy kids go have fun.” Hank laughed, pulling Markus in for a real hug. The former deviant leader froze up, but did eventually hug back.

The two left promptly, with Markus having to almost coax Connor out of the door. Hank listened for the sound of a car door closing before he looked down and scanned the extensive list in his hands.

“Fuckin’ Christ, Connor…” He muttered, reading through the far too detailed instructions on how to feed a child. He looked over at his granddaughter, who had just now noticed Sumo. Her brown eyes widened with curiosity as she teetered over to the dog, her hand reaching out to pet his snout. Like father, like daughter.

Hank gave a short laugh, looking back down at the list. “I can’t wait to see how your dad handles the teen years.”

\----

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going.” Connor pointed out, looking over at his husband. Markus smiled to himself.

“It’s a surprise.” He said calmly, watching as the car pulled into the snowy parking lot. He hopped out and ran around the front of the car to open the passenger side door. Connor looked up at him as he climbed out of the car, smiling.

“What a gentleman.” He said plainly, closing the door behind him. Markus’ smile grew wider as the two stood in the snow. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Connor had been completely alone. No Hank, no Katie, no Sumo. Just the two of them.

He leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the corner of his husband’s mouth. Connor shifted his head, turning the kiss from a sweet peck to something a bit more passionate. It had really been way too long.

Markus waited a minute or two before he pulled back, resting his forehead against Connor’s. “Ok… before you turn around… I need you to promise me something.”

“Hm?” Connor hummed, looking at peace for the first time in a while.

“No calling Hank.” Markus said simply. He could feel Connor tense up.

“But what if-” He began to argue, but Markus cut him off with a quick kiss. 

“If he needs anything,” Markus whispers. “I’m sure he’ll call us.”

Connor bit at the bottom of his lip, but nodded slowly. Markus smiled. “Ok, turn around.”

Connor smiled, turning around to see where Markus had taken them.

Markus was shocked that the park was so empty. Even though it was the middle of winter, the lights around them cast a glow that almost made the area feel warm. The lights that were left on the trees from Christmas, making the snow that clung to the trees sparkle.

He remembered coming here with Connor, only a few months after the revolution. He remembered his nerves getting the best of him as he tripped over his own feet and fell directly into a patch of mud. He had been sure that there was no way he was going to make it to a second date, but to his surprise Connor had laughed. Instead of dumping him right then and there, he offered out his hand to help him stand up.

Here they were, almost 7 years later.

“Shall we?” Markus extended his hand out to his husband. Connor smirked over at him, taking his hand into his with a little wink.

“We shall.”

\----

Katie screamed at the top of her lungs, hitting her tiny hands on the table top.

“Yeah yeah, I hear you!” Hank called to his granddaughter as he tried to figure out what he was doing wrong. He’d heated up these peas at the time Connor told him twice, and they were still cold as all hell.

“Stupid fuckin’-” He swore, looking back at the written directions. He sighed and looked over at Katie, who was now in a howling contest with Sumo. “You’re dad is going to be the death of me, you know that, right?”

Katie didn’t answer, but Sumo turned to him and lifted his ears up. Hank hummed, looking back to the paper. “You know what, fuck this!”

He went into the fridge, finding a bowl of mashed potatoes he made a few days ago. He threw a few scoops into a small plastic bowl. Hank then tossed the bowl into the microwave, letting it heat up for a minute or so before fishing it out once again.

“I don’t need fucking written instructions…” He muttered, sticking a little spoon from Katie’s diaper bag into the little bowl. He turned to Katie, smiling fondly. “Here you go, you little fuckin’ banshee. Dig in.”

Katie looked at the bowl in front of her, then back up at Hank. She didn’t touch the food, but rather looked at her grandpa expectantly with her big, brown eyes.

“Ah, shit. Right.” Hank took the spoon, making eye contact with the little girl as he put it in his mouth, tasting the potatoes. He hummed in approval, looking down at the bowl. Not too bad for something he made days prior.

Katie watched his face for a few more seconds before taking a handful and cramming it into her mouth (His son was raising a skeptic. A goddamn conspiracist. She was gonna show up one of these days in a tinfoil hat, he swore it). 

Hank sighed in relief, giving Sumo a pat on the head before sitting in the chair he had placed next to Katie’s Stow-and-Go high chair.

“Thank fuckin’ God.”

\----

Connor opened his eyes, watching the snow drift off of the tree tops and down onto the ground at their feet. He sighed, shifting on the park bench to face Markus.

He saw his husband, his cheek pressed against the snowy back of the bench and laughed. After a night of talking and some… slightly more passionate activities in the men’s bathroom, the two seemed to have just went into immediate standby to conserve power. It didn’t surprise him too much. They hadn’t been able to do much of that with Katie either (Connor can’t remember the last time he actually got to fully power down for the night).

He smiled softly, letting Markus rest as he closed his eyes to check his internal clock.

“11:06 p.m.”

… Shit.

“Markus!” Connor shook his husband’s shoulder. “Markus, wake up!”

Markus grumbled, opening his blue and green eyes slowly. “What is is?”

“It’s past 11!” Connor jumped up, brushing the snow off of his coat. Markus’ eyes widened.

“Shit!” He hopped off the bench, not even bothering to get the snow off of his back side as he fished into his pocket to grab the car keys. The couple half ran to the parking lot, trying to be careful not to slip on the ice that was starting to form on the pathways.

“Do you think everything went ok with Hank?” Connor asked, feeling guilty for leaving his father alone with his Katie for an extra two hours. Markus climbed into the driver’s side, buckling his seatbelt before turning to Connor.

“Did they call you at all?” He asked. Connor reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and checking his calls.

“No…” He said softly. He wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse. Markus smiled, taking his husband’s hand.

“Then I’m sure it went fine.” He assured him.

The drive to Hank’s house was short, but every minute felt like 10. At this point, Connor would be happy as long as the house was still all in one piece.

“I hope everything went alright…” Connor muttered as the two of them walked up to the front door.

Markus smiled. “I’m sure it was all under control.”

The two opened to door slowly, looking around the hallway before turning into the living room. 

There, laying on the couch, was Hank. The TV remote was in his hand, and Katie was balanced carefully on his chest. The two were both sleeping soundly, breathing almost in sync as the TV played some nonsensical children’s show in the background. Connor and Markus both smiled warmly.

“See, I told you…” Markus whispered, giving Connor’s hand a squeeze. He looked back over to the couch. “I’ll go get Katie and put her in the car seat.”

Connor nodded. I’ll grab the diaper bag and leave Hank a note.”

He watched as Markus walked over to the couch, leaning down and picking Katie up gently so he wouldn’t wake her. Connor went into the kitchen, grabbing the spoon and plastic bowl from the dish drainer and putting them in their own little compartment in the diaper bag. He walked back out into the living room after jotting down a quick note and putting it up on the fridge, looking over at Hank.

A smile crept onto his face as he walked over to him, adjusting the blanket around him. He pressed a kiss to the older man’s forehead.

“Thanks, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely now have an actual plan for how the rest of these stories might go. Bc everything I do is for self gratification.


End file.
